


Network

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Death of non-canon characters, Gen, M/M, Mentions Suicide, Post-Canon, epistolary chapters, mentions a human/Squip romantic relationship (not involving any canon characters), mentions animal death, mentions infant death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2020-08-18 22:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: Michael's involvement with Squips didn't stop after Jeremy recovered.  It wasn't that hewantedto spend the rest of his life fighting evil corporations and mind control robots.  It was just that the alternative was to know what was going on, and do nothing.  An exploration of Squips in the wider world, and how Michael got sucked deeper and deeper into the battle against them.





	1. Chapter 1

Towards the end of senior year, Michael was getting really involved in the “Network”— a group of people who knew about Squips, either through having been a host or through osmosis. The Network had brought these people together to gather information and fight the good fight. Michael was one of them.

In his first days after the Squip deactivated, Jeremy had expected a lot of things to go down with Michael, each scenario worse than the last. He'd thought Michael might ditch him, or have a breakdown, or get awkward, or get hurt, and yeah, a few of those things had happened, but none of them were as big a deal as Jeremy had feared. What Jeremy could've never expected was that Michael saving him would launch Michael on a quest to save the world. 

“I wish I could just leave it to you,” Michael told Jeremy. Although it was winter, Michael’s basement was stuffy and oppressively hot. In the hours that Jeremy had been there, he'd stripped off both of the sweaters he'd worn to school. He was down to the faded NASA t-shirt underneath, and even that was damp around the armpits. Michael was fixated on his computer screen, as he had been since they'd arrived and he'd noticed all the notifications he'd received during the school day. He hadn't even taken off his coat or lowered his hood. 

“Is that your way of saying I've got your attention for a second, ‘cause if so you really should…”

“I can't know that these things are literally everywhere, and do nothing about it. That'd make it my fault when they take over the world, right?” 

“Want something to drink?” Jeremy asked. 

Michael hummed. He took off his glasses to rub at his eyes. There was drool on the string of his hoodie, which he'd pulled out from inside his coat to chew on. Taking Michael’s non-response as a yes, Jeremy plodded up the stairs to the main part of the house. He didn't need to ask anyone before rummaging around the Mell refrigerator. He might not be the center of attention tonight, but he was there, and he had full best friend privileges. He grabbed a coke for Michael, and poured some orange juice for himself. The Mells had started buying that specifically for him, ‘cause anything with carbonation made him uncomfortable these days. There was a Tupperware container besides the drinks, with his name written on it in dry erase marker. That meant that one of Michael’s moms had made a dish that Jeremy especially liked for dinner, and she'd saved some for him, since he was eating more with his dad these days. Jeremy closed the fridge door, and walked a few steps away, not wanting to be the only one stuffing his face, while Michael stared catatonic at a screen. 

He was hungry, though.

Jeremy stopped, did a turn, and scooped up the Tupperware and a fork. Not like Michael would notice anyway. Jeremy went back down the stairs, balancing as carefully as he could, which still meant dropping Michael’s coke. There was a series of angry thumps as the can rolled down ahead of Jeremy. He grabbed it at the bottom. 

“Thirty-one of them got deactivated in Michigan last night,” Michael announced, oblivious. 

Jeremy tensed. Thirty-one deactivated Squips meant thirty-one people with lighting scars up and down their backs to match Jeremy’s own. It meant thirty-one people with amalgamations of weird behaviors, left over from traits that had been stamped out of them, and were now trying to reemerge as something else. 

“Jer?”

Suddenly Michael was looking at him for real, like maybe he'd ask Jeremy if he was okay. The answer was complicated, but okay was definitely what he was going for, and he didn't want to give the not okay facets of himself power by talking about them. 

“Are you—”

Reflexively, Jeremy thrust the soda can at Michael. “I'm worried about you,” Jeremy said. “It's like really hot down here, and the guys at the ER are going to be weirded out if you show up with heat stroke in December, rambling about the brain robots that are trying to take over Michigan.” 

“You’d think they'd get with the program.” Michael sighed, glanced down at his soda can, and flipped open the tab with a world weariness that unfortunately couldn't withstand the explosion soda that erupted in his face. He threw the can, and it spun around on the floor, spraying soda everywhere. 

“Sorry!” Jeremy said, over Michael’s curses. 

Michael laughed. His entire demeanor changed, and so did Jeremy’s. Biting his lip to keep from giggling, Jeremy picked the (now mostly empty) can up off the floor. Michael wiped the coke off his glasses, and then wiped his sticky hands on his jeans. 

“It's hot in here,” Michael said.

“No kidding.”

“Wanna go upstairs and grab something to eat?” 

“Sure.”

Just as Michael was starting to stand up, something on his computer pinged.

”Gimme a second,” he said, sitting back down. “Something new is coming through. You can grab something ahead of me if you’re starved. I’ll be right up.”


	2. Squip Files 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Assume that these are case files of Squipped individuals that Michael has access to through the Network. Basically, this is a sampling of what he's so fixated on reading.
> 
> Note: H is a code word for Squip. 
> 
> Note: Major content warning for mentions of suicide, murder, infant death, and characters not coping well with being Squipped.

** Squip Files **

1.

**Code Name:** Mother L

**Age at time of start up:** 45

**Time Spent under control:** 3 years

**H Model** 2.5

**Manifestation:** Martha Stewart 

**Host Goals:** Parenting, fit into social network of southern PTA moms

**H Agenda:** World domination - focus on infants and toddlers

**Notable Events:** infection included 11 children between the ages of 3 months and 14 years. Mother L refused to Squip her own child, and subsequently went rogue. H deactivated by husband.

**Time Elapsed Since Deactivation:** Four years 

**Post deactivation problems:**. Typical ptsd symptoms. Refusal to interact with child

**Current Status:** Three failed suicide attempts. Currently improving. Child in foster care. 

_See Also: First person account 22B_  
_See Also: Psych eval 22B_  
_See Also: Effects of H on young children, Tennessee Mommy Outbreak _

——————

2\. 

**Code Name:** Tommy Pickles

**Age at time of start up:** 2 months 

**Time Spent under control:** minutes

**H Model** 2.5

**Manifestation:** unknown 

**Host Goals:** unknown

**H Agenda:** unknown

**Notable Events:** activation caused cerebral hemorrhaging 

**Time Elapsed Since Deactivation:** N/A 

**Post deactivation problems:** N/A

**Current Status:** Deceased 

_See Also: Effects of H on young children, Tennessee Mommy Outbreak _

————————-

3.

**Code Name:** Chucky

**Age at time of start up:** 6 months 

**Time Spent under control:** Seven Years

**H Model** 2.0

**Manifestation:** friendly talking dog 

**Host Goals:** the host did not have specified goals

**H Agenda:** to help host, world domination, belly rubs, fetch

**Notable Events:** host won 6 spelling bees and is suspected in the murder of at least one other bee contestant. Deactivation without host’s consent

**Time Elapsed Since Deactivation:** 2 years 

**Post deactivation problems:** loss of ability to speak, walk, etc

**Current Status:** In rehabilitation. Mobile. Semi-communicative

_See Also: Effects of H on young children, Tennessee Mommy Outbreak, 29th Annual Putnam County Spelling Murders _

——————-

4\. 

**Code Name:** Angelica

**Age at time of start up:** 4 years

**Time Spent under control:** 7 Years

**H Model** 2.0

**Manifestation:** Dora the Explorer 

**Host Goals:** to become a unicorn 

**H Agenda:** world domination 

**Notable Events:** host won several creative writing competitions 

**Time Elapsed Since Deactivation:** 2 years 

**Post deactivation problems:** host believes herself to be a unicorn thrust into a human body, and continues to have trouble adjusting. 

**Current Status:** Recently took up writing again. Professes a desire to do it on her own. 

__  


_See Also: First person account 22w_  
_See Also: Effects of H on young children, Tennessee Mommy Outbreak_


	3. Squip Files: the Cult of Octavius Christ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are more of the files that Michael is reading. Eventually this fic will return to a more typical narrative style, and also go back to exploring actual BMC characters, but for now have some Squip lore.

**The Cult of Octavius Christ**  
**Network Priority Level: high**

_ Administrative notes: the following case files represent members of the cult of Octavius Christ (aka the New Octavians), Ohio, USA 2011-2014. Ingestion of H was an expectation for members of this religious sect. The key beliefs of the New Octavians were as follows:_

_1\. That their leader, known to them as Octavius Christ, (born Markus Long, also known as Matt Jones, Micheal Lithe, Archangel Octavius, Octavius Christ, Lich_Please69) was the direct descendent of the heavenly marriage between Jesus Christ and Julius Caesar, and had to be obeyed at all costs. _

_2\. That Octavius Christ had the capability to split his soul into fragments, which would always accompany and instruct all New Octavians._

_3\. That the soul of Octavius Christ was delivered to each member upon their “first communion”, in a grey oblong form which the reader will no doubt be familiar with. _

_4\. Initially members believed that the world would end on January 1st, 2012. After that day passed, members believed that the world -had- indeed ended. Their perceptions of their new life in the post apocalyptic wasteland that followed were no doubt illusions created by H._

_5\. Members of the order of the New Octavians were under the impression that people from outside their religious group were zombies. It is presumed that when interacting with non-cult members, H gave the uninitiated a zombie like appearance._

_6\. Members believed that they would have until the year 2020 to convert the “zombies” inhabiting their post apocalyptic world to loyalty towards Octavius Christ. At the end of the year 2020, the zombiehood of non-members would become permanent, therefore necessitating their destruction._

_ Administrative notes: The Cult of Octavius Christ consisted of 197 human individuals and one parrot (deceased) by the time it ended in 2014. Out of the human individuals, 155 are confirmed as living. 60 are in mental health institutions. 11 are in prison. 74 members have reintegrated into society, with varying degrees of success. 10 are presumed alive, but due to insufficient data, their current status remains unknown. _

**Notable Case Files**

1\. 

**Code Name:** Lich 

**Age at time of start up:** 45 years 

**Time Spent under control:** 6 years

**H Model** 1.9

**Manifestation:** God (first manifestation), Jesus Christ (later manifestation), Julius Caesar (third manifestation), himself (final manifestation) 

**Host Goals:** Power, respect, service to god

**H Agenda:** To gain more hosts 

**Notable Events:** Host became leader of the cult of the New Octavians, successfully infecting and bringing 197 people and one parrot (deceased) into his order. 

**Time Elapsed Since Deactivation:** six years

**Post deactivation problems:** Compulsive lying. 

**Current Status:** Lich works as a middle school English teacher, and does not appear to be bringing further harm to those among him. He has been instrumental in discovering how to deactivate H. However, the story he tells of how he came by that knowledge is quite different from what actually happened. It is the belief of the Network that he should not be judged too harshly for his actions, as he was not entirely under his own control at the time. However, the Network recommends caution to those who may find themselves dealing with him.

_See Also: The Cult of Octavius Christ _

2.

**Code Name:** Paco 

** Species: ** Scarlet Macaw 

**Age at time of start up:** 12 years 

**Time Spent under control:** 3 years 

**H Model:** 1.9

**Manifestation:** A beautiful female parrot (first manifestation), Octavius Christ (second manifestation) 

**Host Goals:** philosophical enlightenment 

**H Agenda:** to gain more hosts 

**Notable Events:** Paco is said to have delivered many stirring speeches. During his time in the Cult of Octavius Christ. he was charged with flying outside of the enclave, to report back on the grim conditions of the “post apocalyptic world” beyond. 

**Time Elapsed Since Deactivation:** N/A 

**Post deactivation problems:** N/A

**Current Status:** Deceased - the deactivation process caused Paco’s head to explode. 

_See Also: The Cult of Octavius Christ _

3\. 

**Code Name:** Anna 

**Age at time of start up:** 41 years 

**Time Spent under control:** 5 years

**H Model:** 1.9

**Manifestation:** Octavius Christ 

**Host Goals:** To serve and love Octavius Christ 

**H Agenda:** To bring new members to the Cult of Octavius Christ.

**Notable Events:** Step mother to “Lucy”. Wife to “Timothy”. Both were instrumental in deactivating H in the New Octavian cult. Was reportedly somewhat aware of their plans, and put up significant resistance to own H to avoid harming them. 

**Time Elapsed Since Deactivation:** six years

**Post deactivation problems:**. Host continues to see H in the form of Octavius Christ. Prone to mood swings. PTSD, depression, low self esteem, hallucinations involving the post apocalyptic world.

**Current Status:** A valued member of the Network. Top level data analyst. Successful accountant. Adept at ignoring hallucinatory zombies. 

_See Also: The Cult of Octavius Christ _

4\. 

**Code Name:** Timothy 

**Age at time of start up:** N/A 

**Time Spent under control:** N/A

**H Model**N/A

**Manifestation:** N/A

**Host Goals:** N/A

**H Agenda:** N/A 

**Notable Events:** At his first communion, Timothy pretended to take H, but did not actually swallow the pill. Husband of “Anna”. Father of “Lucy”. 

**Time Elapsed Since Deactivation:** N/A

**Post deactivation problems:** PTSD, inability to open up to those around him, performative behaviors

**Current Status:** Psychologist. Works closely with the Network. 

_See Also: The Cult of Octavius Christ _

5\. 

**Code Name:** Lucy 

**Age at time of start up:** 14 years

**Time Spent under control:** 5 years

**H Model** 1.9

**Manifestation:** Mary Shelly (but younger)

**Host Goals:** To be perceived as a member of the cult of Octavius Christ. To survive.

**H Agenda:** ( allegedly) a profound love of Lucy.

**Notable Events:** Upon manifesting as something other than Octavius Christ, Lucy’s H instructed her on lying and fitting into the cult, only to teach her how to eventually dismantle it through the power of MTNDR. This represents a rare instance of selfless behavior in an H. Lucy’s H professed to value Lucy’s freedom more than her own life and powers.

**Time Elapsed Since Deactivation:** six years

**Post deactivation problems:**. Host continues to see but not be controlled by H. Believes herself to be in a romantic relationship with H. 

**Current Status:** Appears to be happy and well adjusted. The Network has its doubts, as do “Anna” and “Timothy”. 

_See Also: The Cult of Octavius Christ _

**Administrative Notes: 60+ more profiles available for the Cult of Octavius Christ.******

** **

** ** **Administrative Notes: See also H & Media Coverups****** ** **


	4. Chapter 4

**Headless Middle School Outbreak - New York**  
**Network Priority Level: Resolved/Maintainence**

_Administrative Notes: the following case will no doubt be familiar to many Network members, as it was the one that resulted in the formation of our organization. As many of the former hosts are Network leaders, or people close to Network leaders, a comparably high amount of resources have been put into ensuring positive outcomes for victims of this particular outbreak._

_The majority of the victims of the Headless Middle School outbreak were middle school students, high school students, and teachers. It was closely linked with the Jersey Helen outbreak*, in that **Code Name: Cartoonallstarz**** put an end to the the former using information he had learned from the later. _

_Current support services that the Network offers the Headless Middle School hosts include psychological services, mentoring from other formerly H’d individuals, tutoring, and a discussion circle. The Network hopes to soon expand these services to include victims of other outbreaks._

_*Data on the Jersey Helen outbreak remains patchy, due to reluctance of certain key players to speak with the Network. _

_**Cartoonallstarz was aided by **Codename: Moneybagz**_

_Administrative Notes: The Headless Middle School Outbreak consisted of 42 individuals. All are confirmed alive, although there have been three suicide attempts. Five individuals are currently institutionalized. One is missing. The remaining have reintegrated into society, with varying degrees of success._

—————

1.

**Code Name:** Pied Piper

**Age at time of start up:** 58 

**Time Spent under control:** Two Weeks

**H Model** 3.0

**Manifestation:** Jeeves, the Internet Butler 

**Host Goals:** Because all of the H were synced by the time Pied Piper was infected, and because she did not take H willingly, she was not given a choice of goals. Her goal was to further strengthen and expand the current H outbreak. The H did, however, promise her that it would help her students do better on standardized tests, while also taking away the stress associated high stakes testing. It offered to eventually infiltrate the United States government, where it would abolish No Child Left Behind and do away with high stakes testing all together. This plan aligned closely with the host’s educational philosophy, and was no doubt intended to ensure her compliance. 

**H Agenda:** To be bigger and more ubiquitous than Facebook. To infiltrate the government.

**Notable Events:** Host was slipped H and MTDG in morning coffee by infected student. 

**Time Elapsed Since Deactivation:** 5 months 

**Post deactivation problems:** Shame, anxiety, contamination paranoia 

**Current Status:** Head of the Network, dedicated to the fight

_See Also: Effects of short term VS long term H infection _  
_See Also: First Person account 91W_

2.

**Code Name:** Shipper

**Age at time of start up:** 13 

**Time Spent under control:** Two and a half months 

**H Model** 3.0

**Manifestation:** Castiel from Supernatural 

**Host Goals:** To write popular fan fiction and get lots of reviews.

**H Agenda:** World domination 

**Notable Events:** Shipper was patient zero in this H outbreak. 

**Time Elapsed Since Deactivation:** 5 months 

**Post deactivation problems:** hallucinations, PTSD symptoms, physical scarring, suicidal ideation, writer’s block, inability to engage in activities (fandom) that she previously enjoyed. 

**Current Status:** Receiving psychological help

_See Also: Effects of short term VS long term H infection _  
_See Also: First Person account 91A_

3\. 

**Code Name:** Phoenix 

**Age at time of start up:** 13 

**Time Spent under control:** four weeks 

**H Model** 3.0

**Manifestation:** Her dead father. 

**Host Goals:** Phoenix was given the H against her will. She recalls telling her H that she wanted to be a copy editor, at which the H laughed at her and told her that she should strive to be more attractive and popular. Phoenix believed that the H made this decision in order to ensure that she would meet and give H pills to as many people as possible. 

**H Agenda:** World domination 

**Notable Events:** Host met with Cartoonallstarz and Moneybagz at a party, and was convinced by them to consume MTDR, thus ending this H outbreak for all infected individuals.

**Time Elapsed Since Deactivation:** 5 months 

**Post deactivation problems:** Shame, anxiety, PTSD symptoms including inability to look at family photographs including her father, difficulty interacting with family members, difficulty with concentration and emotional regulation, fear of mirrors, mild hallucinations, extreme approval seeking behavior, physical scarring

**Current Status:** Youth leader of discussion group for infected teens in the Headless Outbreak, doing extremely well in school (albeit with a possibly unhealthy level of dedication). Phoenix’s mother is a valued member of the Network’s research team. Phoenix has written and delivered more first person accounts than any other individual infected with H, and continues to donate her journals and diary entries to the Network. 

_See Also: Effects of short term VS long term H infection _  
_See Also: First Person account 91G_  
_ [First Person Account 91G2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671890/chapters/30773871) _  
_See Also: First Person account 91G3_  
_See Also: First Person account 92G4_  
_See Also: First Person account 91G5_  
_See Also: First Person account 91G6_

4.

**Code Name:** Deanna 

**Age at time of start up:** 34 

**Time Spent under control:** Two days 

**H Model** 3.0

**Manifestation:** Will Riker (Star Trek: the next Generation)

**Host Goals:** To excel at her career as a middle school psychologist 

** H agenda: ** World domination. 

**Notable Events:** Host was force fed H by school science teacher (who is very sorry)

**Time Elapsed Since Deactivation:** 5 months 

**Post deactivation problems:** Mild PTSD, fear of contamination 

**Current Status:** A valued member of the Network, handling psychological evaluations and host profiles.

_See Also: Effects of short term VS long term H infection _

5.

**Code Name:** Mary 

**Age at time of start up:** 17 

**Time Spent under control:** one week 

**H Model** 3.0

** H agenda: ** (reportedly) To learn and grow.

**Manifestation:** a two year old child 

**Host Goals:** Although the host did not precisely have goals, she had regrets. Two years previously, she'd become pregnant, a fact that she did not know until she miscarried the fetus. H then appeared as a living manifestation of that child, and demanded her care. 

**Notable Events:** After the H deactivation, Mary reactivated hers using MTDG. Her location is currently unknown, but she is allegedly extremely dedicated to nurturing and caring for her “child”. Mary should be considered dangerous if encountered. 

**Time Elapsed Since Deactivation:** N/A 

**Post deactivation problems:** Desire to reactivate 

**Current Status:** Missing 

_See Also: reactivation, post deactivation reactions to MTND products _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback strongly appreciated. Next chapter we'll be going back into a more normal narrative structure, where canon characters interact with each other and stuff.


	5. Chapter 5

“I should probably be getting home.” 

Up snapped Michael’s head. He peered at Jeremy over his computer screen. How long had he been reading? Long enough that Jeremy’d had time to wolf down the Tupperware container _Seco de Chivo_ Michael’s moms had left in the fridge for him. The oniony smell of it hung in the air and most probably on Jeremy’s breath— not that Michael put a lot of thought into Jeremy’s breath. His stomach churned uncomfortably. Hunger. That feeling was hunger. Hunger was on the list of physical sensations that Michael was really supposed to pay attention to, but didn't always remember to notice. 

“Fuck I'm hungry,” Michael said. Voicing his physical needs out loud was a good way to solidify the fact that he had them, and couldn't just live his life as some kind of amorphous creature, absorbing whatever shiny bits information captured his attention. 

“Really? I was kinda hoping you’d be like, ‘oh shit, Jeremy! You’re here and have been all afternoon. Let's do something fun’.”

“I'm starving,” Michael repeated. He was also hot. Underneath his hoodie, his t-shirt clung damply to his back. It reminded him of how, when he was little, his parents would put a towel down his neck under his puffy winter coat, to prevent him overheating and sweating into it when he ran around in the snow. Michael rolled up his sleeves, and gave the hem of his sweatshirt a good tug, like that’d eliminate the swampy, chafed feeling he had going on. “You wanna grab some food?” 

Jeremy glanced back at his empty Tupperware container and shrugged. He turned around to look at something behind him, or more precisely something that _wasn't_ behind him. 

“Actually, that sounds great. Like here, or somewhere outside the house?” 

“Does _it_ have an opinion?” 

“It's being pissy. It wants me to go home. Not that it like… like. So. So, when I was saying I wanted to go home just now, that was me, but then when you suggested eating instead and I wanted to, it didn't want me to. And…so…right. I'm not _hungry_ ‘cause I already ate, but I like… I could keep hanging out?” 

“Okay,” Michael said, like Jeremy hadn't just come out with this totally disorganized and kinda weird monologue. “You wanna go to Burger King?” 

Jeremy nodded. He gathered up his discarded sweaters and coats, putting them on in that sorta discombobulated way he had of dealing with winter layers. As long as Michael’d known Jeremy, he'd always come to school late once cold weather hit, because he'd put stuff on inside-out or backwards, and have to stop to reassess. It was reassuring to see him do that now, because Jeremy’s fumbling and lack of precision were concrete evidence that he was himself. That was something Michael’s therapist had talked about. Sort of. Specifically she'd told Michael to write down a list of his own good qualities in a notebook, and then take a few minutes each day to log evidence of those good qualities, like how he could quantifiably prove he had good taste because he'd watched four episodes of the 90’s Attack of the Killer Tomatoes cartoon on VHS, which was a thing that only a mega refined individual would do. Or how he was _necessary_ to people around him, because he'd figured out how to hack Mr. Heere’s broken heater to stop leaking weird goo into the kitchen, by creating a contraption out of old tin cans that filtered the goo outside, which was a big deal because without him Mr. Heere’s bedroom would be either cold or gooey. 

In practice, Michael spent just as much time logging evidence that Jeremy was still Jeremy as he did logging anything about himself. He kept it all in a notebook with Garfield on the cover, which he'd hidden in his sock drawer, because it looked suspiciously like those ‘humiliation sheets’ Jeremy used to write, only they weren't written as a way to change Jeremy. They were written as a way for Michael to root himself in the knowledge that his best friend was still his best friend. Maybe they were also being kept for data purposes, but that depended on a lot of things.

Michael’s computer pinged. 

“Can we just go?” Jeremy asked. When Michael paused to cast a longing glance at his computer, Jeremy added, “If you leave it for a while, I'll spill some Squip info that I know. You can post it up there, and then you and your internet conspiracy friends can analyze it if you want.” 

“I should just check…” 

“_Michael…_.” There was a something hard in Jeremy’s voice, like a warning trying to disguise itself in a whine.

“I know, but get this…” 

“Dude, come on. When the time comes you’re not going to be able to save the world if you’re so holed up in here that you never see it. Or if you’re delirious from heat and not eating.” 

Michael sighed. Jeremy kind of tugged at Michael’s arm. “Please?” 

Relenting, Michael nodded. He let Jeremy lead him upstairs, talking about what he was going to get cheese fries at Burger King, prematurely full stomach be damned. 

Michael groped for his headphones, to make sure that they were still perched around his neck. When Michael was listening to music, nothing could make him stop partway through a song. The feeling of doing that was worse than death. He had to get to the end. He was getting mega unfinished song vibes now, which sucked, ‘cause how was he ever going to finish things with the Network? If there was a logical conclusion to the Squip ordeal, it was still years away, but Jeremy was right. He couldn't toil away at it 24-7. 

“Hey,” Jeremy said, getting up in front of Michael, so he’d have to look at him. “First you should grab a glass of water, then pee, then change, then we’ll eat. Okay? I'll grab your clothes from downstairs.” 

Before Michael could offer to get his own clothes (and expose himself to the warm glow of his computer screen in the process), Jeremy was gone. Jeremy was also right. Now that he mentioned it, Michael was thirsty, and he did need to use the bathroom, and new clothes were a hella good idea. So, Michael took care of all that, and then they were good to go


	6. Chapter 6

Michael didn’t have access to the Network on his phone unless somebody wanted to call or text _him_ specifically. That was because Michael preferred his phones clunky and old, with as much aesthetic and as little function as possible. It meant that he didn’t get pulled into Squip shit all that much during the school day, and he didn’t get bombarded with it when he was out. 

For the first time since he’d decided iPhones were mainstream and lame, Michael was considering getting one. Or an Android. Whatever. Something that could do stuff. 

The Network had drawn him in. When he was at home, it was hard to do much else. He had a thing for data. He _liked_ data. He loved sci-fi and being involved in something that felt more like a strategic robot busting game than reality. The Network was fucking _immersive_. It was so immersive that it was was intoxicating. There was this warmth that came with obsessing over something, about not spending any time feeling listless or aimless, and it _was_ pleasurable for better or worse. Michael didn’t want to take pleasure from a situation that’d fucked Jeremy over so utterly, but that’s how it was. 

Sometimes looking at Jeremy made Michael feel ashamed.

At least, maybe he’d be able to use what he was learning for Jeremy’s benefit and everyone else’s too. At least he was looking out for Jeremy in more ways than he’d ever needed to before. When Jeremy couldn’t handle everything that was going on in his post-Squip brain, Michael was the one who made sure he got through. 

“Michael? You’re really quiet.” 

Michael blinked. They were driving to Burger King, and he’d been zoning out, kind of— not in a bad driver kinda way, but in definitely in a bad company kinda way. 

“Sorry. You okay, man?” 

“Yes?” There was confusing in Jeremy’s voice, like he couldn’t figure out why Michael would be asking. 

“Just checking in.” Michael shook his head, and forced himself to concentrate on the road. 

“Are _you_ okay?” Jeremy asked. 

Michael nodded. Why wouldn’t he be? 

“If you’re okay, then prove it by giving me three random facts.” 

“All attempts to implant Squips into a non-organic host, like a computer or a furby or whatever have failed, because...” 

Jeremy groaned. “Three random facts that aren’t Network related.”

“Lisa Frank... you know, the sticker lady?” 

“I really _shouldn’t_ considering I’m not a twelve year old girl from 1993, but yeah, go ahead.”

“She’s so private that she asks for her face to be obscured in TV interviews.”

“That’s one. Fact number two?” 

“This is hard.” 

“I call bullshit.” 

“No, seriously. My facts aren’t random. Stuff makes me think of them.”

Jeremy sighed, and seemed to relent. “Have they really been trying to implant Squip’s into furbies?” 

“No, just normal computers, but if I ever get my hands on one, that’s the first thing I’m going to do.” 

Jeremy gave the finger to something behind him. Michael had a pretty good idea of who (or what) it was. Sometimes it was better not to comment. Besides, they were arriving at the restaurant. Michael got fries and two double whoppers with cheese. Jeremy got coffee, which was a duplicitous move because he drank exactly four sips of it, preferring to pick at Michael’s fries instead (since he hadn’t gotten those cheese fries he’d been talking about, and didn’t even like coffee). 

“Have you done any studying for finals yet?” Jeremy asked. 

“As much as I’m going to,” Michael said, which in this case meant not one iota. He could be like Jeremy, who spent a lot of time in front of open books that he couldn’t muster enough attention to read, but Michael preferred to accept from the get go that he was at best going to barely pass this semester. There were just so many other things going on in the world, not the least of which was a looming AI apocalypse. He had a right to change his priorities. 

As Michael finished his first burger, Jeremy sat picking the sesame seeds off the bun of Michael’s second, and popping them in his mouth. In retribution, Michael took Jeremy’s coffee, added five sugar packets to it, and started to drink it. 

“You said you were going to drop some info on the...” Michael tapped the back of his head to indicate Jeremy’s Squip. 

“Oh.” Jeremy rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, it’s been changing its appearance a lot lately.” 

“Like on its own?” 

“Yeah. I mean, it always did, but usually it was just outfits and stuff. Lately it’s been playing around with like, its height and his gender and stuff. Says if I’m not going to listen to it, it might as well do what it wants. Don’t judge me for this, but the other day I was watching Jeopardy with my dad, because he likes it, right?” 

Michael nodded. 

“And the Squip stood behind me the whole time, changing its appearance to match the contestants at first, and then like doing this mix and match thing where it’d have one contestant’s hair, but then another contestant’s face, except for the nose, which would belong to the third contestant. You see where I’m going with this?” 

Michael leaned across the table towards Jeremy. “I see where you’re going, but not where _it’s_ going. Who the fuck does it think it is?” 

“Maybe that’s what it’s trying to find out.” 

“Well it has no right to.” 

“I don’t know if it’s self exploration of some kind or just it trying to keep my attention.” 

“Hey.” Michael put his hand on Jeremy’s shoulder. “Don’t give it too much attention, right?”

To Michael’s surprise, Jeremy shook off his touch. “You’re giving it enough attention for both of us.”

“That’s different,” Michael said. 

Jeremy shook his head. 

“It is. It can hurt you, but it can’t hurt me.” 

Jeremy didn’t answer. Michael took a sip of the coffee he’d commandeered from Jeremy, and suddenly something occurred to him that almost made him spit the coffee out. “It talked you into ordering this, didn’t it?” 

Once again, Jeremy didn’t answer, which was as good as an affirmation. Michael pushed the coffee away in disgust. 

“Look,” he said. “I’m gonna go up and get you those cheese fries you wanted.” 

“I’m full, actually.” 

“Don’t care.” 

All too often, it fell to Michael to thwart all of the Squip’s insidious little plans, and keep Jeremy running as himself. 

—————-

Later that night, with Jeremy dropped off at home, Michael found himself scrolling the Network, for any symptoms involving Squips spontaneously changing appearance after deactivation. What he found instead was a rough draft of a list of common symptoms with tentative statistics on what percentage of post-Squip individuals experienced them. A big part of what the Network did was turning snippets and stories into hard data, a difficult task when the stories could be so varied and frankly bizarre. It was appealing, nonetheless, the idea that there might be a road map of sorts in how to navigate the aftershocks experienced by a Squip addled brain. Michael considered sending the list to Jeremy, but Jeremy was one of those people who couldn’t read the list of side-effects printed on medicine bottles without psychosomatically developing at least half of them. Instead, Michael copied the list down in his notebook, checking off the ones he recognized, and underlining the ones that struck him as particularly scary or interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Common Problems Experienced By Post-H Individuals In Order of Frequency**

_Administrative Notes: Data pending Review_  
_Administrative Notes: About 13% of post-H individuals experience no notable symptoms. The most significant deciding factors in whether or not an individual experiences symptoms seems to be length of active H infestation and whether or not the individual had pre-existing mental health problems before the H infestation began._

87% - Feeling of “connection” and friendship between other post-H individuals, including those who host may not have liked previously 

69% - PTSD symptoms 

65% - Anxiety 

65% - Physical scarring of skin on back and near spine

64% - Post deactivation coma 

60% - Depression 

57% - Inability to regulate emotions 

56%- Extreme changes in pre-H mannerisms, potentially including fear of engaging in certain innocuous behaviors, such as putting hands in pockets or slouching 

56% - Inability to concentrate 

54% - Memory problems

50% - Suicidal ideation 

48% - Unquestioning obedience towards orders 

44% - Desire to receive orders or otherwise give up control to others

44% - Fear of decision making 

40% - Loss of abilities gained while H was activated (common in children and teens)

39% - Incomplete H shut down, characterized by chronic continuous visions and interactions with H

36% - Changes in sexual behavior, often manifesting in a fear of auto-sexual stimulation or a compulsion to engage in sexual behavior with as many people as possible up to and including those who the host vehemently wishes not to engage in those kinds of interactions with

18% - Attempted suicide 

16% - Desire to reactivate 

13% - Fear of or lack of interest in interacting with pre-H friends and family members

10% - Sporadic or continuous non-verbalism 

8%- Changes in pre-existing memories 

4% - Homophobia

2% - Deliberate reactivation 

1%- Cerebral hemorrhaging 

1% -Stroke

1% - Seizures 

1% - Vision and hearing problems 

1% - Decreased coordination or muscle control 

0.92 % Heart palpitations 

0.83% - Unexplained abilities, such as fluency in languages the individual had never studied, particularly Japanese, Spanish, and English


End file.
